


Oh Kun-ge

by Vante_20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cause sm craycray, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Idek how to tag this shit, Just Kun snapping, M/M, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, New Kun?, OT7, Qian Kun-centric, So Kun cray cray, Stressed Kun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: This is actually crack treated seriously. Help.We all are just watching Kun loose the last braincell WayV has but off the camera he is still very serious and leader like, the eldest everyone goes to for help. But what happens when Kun is stressed?So long story short, Kun is stressed and done. Ten is in Thailand. Rest of WayV is well WayV. Dramatic, crackheads and cause of Kun's stress. But not really.Aka Kun-ge snaps.Thank you and I am sorry.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Everyone, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Oh Kun-ge

Kun gets comfortable on his bed after he finishes lighting his scented candles. He hears sniffing from the other side of the room and then Yangyang's complaint about how the room smells like a shopping mall again. Kun merely rolls his eyes, a little tired to shut the rapper up. Of course it is not enough to make the younger get away, Kun honestly thinks Yangyang looks much more relaxed when he uses his scented candles but the younger would never accept the fact. Plus his youngest boyfriend was probably used to this after two years of rooming together.  
Kun goes through his routine, setting up his workspace for hours of paper work that was allotted to him. He doesn't mind the paper work, as a leader and eldest he likes making sure everything is in place for his didis but it takes hours to complete and is probably the most boring part of leader job. But again he is boring, if there is anyone suited for the job it's him.  
"Yeah go! GO! Fuck! Jeno, you should have shot that ass-!"  
"Yangyang, language!"  
He sighs as his warning is ignored and the younger keeps shouting into the mic as he plays his game. Kun regrets buying him the new headset for a second and shakes his head. He tries to refocus and resumes reading the terms and conditions of something. 

An hour later Kun has made little to no progress, it's like the pages are never ending, the font literally too small. He kept going one paragraph at a time, wracking his brain to make sense of the words. When he finally finishes one document he keeps it aside to see that there are at least six more pages left. Kun takes a deep breath to calm himself, he knew better than anyone that frustration won't the paperwork. He puts the cap of his pen back on and readjusts himself, picking up the paper to read it more closely. The train of his thoughts is interrupted by the screams and exclamations of the two youngest and Sicheng, the other two seeming to have joined the maknae in his game. 

Kun watches them for a few minutes to observe how carefree they seem when they are in their own little world without any other worries weighing them down. He finds himself wishing he could be just as free too sometimes. While he definitely tried to keep free time for himself and enjoy and have fun, he always had something or other running in the back of his head. Again, he enjoyed being the leader, taking care of his didis, or rather babies but he just wanted to let go for once.  
He doesn't register that he is staring until Sicheng laughs loudly, effectively pulling his head out of clouds. He blinks and sees Hendery and Yangyang making poses, game apparently forgotten.  
"What the hell are you guys doing?"  
"Just thought we would give you something good to stare at."  
"...."  
"Yeah you guys should stop spending so much time with Ten."  
"As if you don't like us posing for you."  
He snorts at the statement as he gathers his papers and gets up to leave them with one last burn. "The last I remember it was always you guys asking me to take your pictures. Not the other way around."  
He makes way out of his shared room, in hopes of clearing his head and finding some peace for the same. Only the living room is very more of a chaos, all the two pet dads, Dejun and Xuxi playing loudly with their adorable paw friends. Ten was away in Thailand to visit family after a long time but if he was here Kun was sure he would only be adding to the chaos. Although Kun smiles at the site, he really hoped he would get some quiet to finish his work. 

He sits in one corner and works, still struggling but after a while Bella comes to him and he is again disrupted. He tries convincing himself and the poor pet who just wants his attention that it is indeed work time and pulls the papers away from her sight. Bella simply climbs up his lap and licks all over his face. Kun really loves their pets and he loved it when he saw his pets greeting their door after a long day or getting his face licked like candy when they sense something wrong with their humans. But today Kun's nerves were already frayed, his mind uncooperative and soul tired. He struggled, his pleads for stop different from the usual fond ones almost threatening the poor dog; trying to push her away till Xuxi rescued her away distracting her with a toy. 

Kun got up ignoring one surprised and other glaring pairs of eyes on him. He walks to the sink and starts washing his face a little too aggressively. He tried to wash off his tiredness, his frustration and his annoyance at his own little outburst away, splashing water on his face repeatedly despite being clean already. Until he feels a loud voice approaching him. "Kun-ge! Kun-ge! Can you make this Cheeto ramen? Please? Please?", Kun stares at the phone shoved in his face and then to its owner, face carefully blank.  
Yangyang plays his best card in response, the infamous maknae puppy eyes. They always work on their eldest, like sun-rises-in-east always.  
"No."  
"But-" "No."  
His response only makes him pout harder and follow Kun who just wants to get his fucking work done. He sits down on the dining table roughly gathering the scattered papers into one single stack. Kun's aggression was not missed by others; they had never seen Kun this disoriented. Their leader boyfriend was always calm, put together and sorted. This Kun was new to them. It made even Yangyang back off.  
"Damn so quarter life crisis is a real thing." Now Dejun is scared of many things, he would be bullied till he is beet red if he denies this but Kun is nowhere on his list of fears. That is until there was pindrop silence after his offhand comment and he looked up to see what made everyone finally shut up to see Kun glaring at him. Kun, a man full of love for his boyfriends, his didis; who never even raises his voice to quieten them down, was the Kun WayV knew. This Kun, glaring at them, holding a pen like it is actually a weapon of destruction was not the Kun they knew. He pales and gets up, stuttering out a sorry and going to nearest bedroom which happens to be Hendery and Ten-ge's. He wasn't the only one who noticed this change as Yangyang soon joined him, followed by Xuxi. When he turns to look at them they have the same shocked expression on their faces. "Did Kun-ge just snap?"


End file.
